1. Field of the invention
The 1-to-N type remote supervisory control method to be stated in the present application is often used in the case where, for example, the "off" and "on" states of circuit breakers in transformer substations sporadically lying in distance places are subject to the centralized supervisory control by a master station located at a central station. However, the centralized supervisory control of the substations is not restrictive or peculiar, but it is frequently desired to supervise and control the states of a large number of stations by a single central station.
In the so-called 1-to-N type centralized remote supervisory control system, it is a common practice to carry out the two-action control in which the master station equipment selects the remote station equipment to be supervised and controlled (in some cases, selects a unit to-be-supervised-and-controlled in the particular remote station equipment) and confirms it, whereupon it transmits a control signal to the selected remote station equipment. Especially in case of confirming the selected remote station and subsequently transmitting the operation control signal for the remote station, a confirmative judgement by a person (operator) who is at a control desk of the central master station equipment is needed, and a control lag is therefore involved. This invention relates to a control method for the remote supervisory control system as is improved in the operation of manmachine communication of the master station equipment in the two-action control.